A Nintendo 4D Movie/Script
*'Mario & Luigi': Entertainment Studio logo appears; MGM logo appears; Leo roars; [[Nintendo] logo and Mario & Luigi from Mario & Luigi RPG series appears] Nintendo! logo appears; 4KIDS Entertainment logo appears; Universal logo appears; 20th Century FOX logo appears; Drumroll; Orchestra then orchestra keeps playing A Nintendo 4D Movie theme; A Nintendo 4D Movie logo appears; choir singing theme of SSBB *'Children audience': A Nintendo 4D Movie! *(Scene: Office, Day) *'French Narrator': Once upon a time, our president and his family and Fantendo citizens and the world has been attacked by an armed, very armed, evil, ancient terriorist force group named the Subspace. They are demanding freedom for their dictator. The Resistance goes to all of the worlds, places, areas and lands immediately, take out terriorists, save our president and his family and Fantendo citizens and the world and end the war. Then, the police is taking fire. All of the allied organizations and teams from Nitnendo are afflictions of the Resistance. The evil monster has grown and has a series of crime. A Mii is using a sniper rifle in hard to reach places. Over 934921 buildings destroyed... *'Tabuu': What do you mean you do not agree with me? Do you know you are dealing with? "KA-BOOM!" button; loud explosion blows up chunk of the Mushroom World; Tabuu laughs maniacally then stops laughing I will do it! *'Japanese narrrator': タブウ *'Timmy Tibble': door as they reveal wearing blue and red necktie and black tuxedo and white short sleeved dress shirt and has grenades Freeze! You are under arrest. *'Japanese narrator': ティミ *(Scene: Outside Office, day) *'Tommy Tibble': handcuffs and get to Resistance police truck Tell to the judge, Mr. Tabuu McSubspace. *'Japanese narrator': トミー drives car and crowd cheer as he reveal his normal clothes and his police cap *'SpongeBob SquarePants': I am a manager. The manager is here, citizens of planet Earth. *'Japanese narrator': スポンジボブ *'Mr. Krabs':' '''Greetings, SpongeBob. Jim Phelps has been kidnapped. Or boss-napped so rescue him and it started out as a simple order: a Burger McDo with cheese. While the customer took a bite, we have no cheese! I am not happy anymore...do you have a boss? Can we eat donuts? *'Japanese narrator: 氏のカニ *'''Police officer: Back off! Back off! *(Scene: McDonalds Window Facade, day) *'Captain Barnacles Polar Bear': Hey, wait a minute. *'Kwazii Cat': What is happening? *'Peso Penguin': Why the heck is it? *'Japanese narrator': キャプテンフジツボホッキョクグマ、 Kwazii 猫＆ペソペンギン *'Mr. Krabs': Please settle down. Krusty Krab We have got a situation in there. I would rather not discuss till me army gets here. But look! There it is. driver drives army van drives up in drive thru, all of Nintendo characters and Patrick climbs out army van; they walk toward Krusty Krab and Patrick reveals normal clothes and others too and Mario and Luigi reveals wearing a short sleeved shirt, denim overalls, brown shoes and black shoelace and a cap; crowd cheering and applauds; newscaster talks *'Newscaster': Citizens of Fantendo, we united it. The world is destroying. What are going to do? *'Patrick': Talk to me, Krabs. Talk to me. *'Japanese narrator': パトリックスター *'Mr. Krabs': Hi, Patrick. Can you go? shakes hands to Mr. Krabs *'Balloon fighter': Sir, you and I tracked down. *'Mario': Yes, Mr. fighter. Get a hold to yourself, Eugene. I am-a going in... *'Japanese narrator': マリオキノコ *'McBoo': Alright, team, listen up. Phil has crying and sobbing and mourning the panic and disappearance of his family. We need to cheer him up. *'Japanese narrator': マーフィークイントン McBoo *'SWAT soldier': Good luck! *'Wario': Take it easy, friend. I am one of the managers and president of the Resistance of our establishment. Everything is going to be just fine. *'Victim': I am really scared here, boy. *'Wario': You got a name? *'Victim': Robert. *'Japanese narrator': ロバート *'Waluigi': Waa, yes it is. Do you have your family? begins to cry; Mario detecting *'Mario': Come on, stay with me. Let us hear about your family. *'Robert': I have a wife, two beautiful children, a pet goldfish, my mom in law, my grandma, a baby, a brother and a sister. *'Mario': That is what it is-a all about. I want you to do me a favor, Robert. *'Robert': What? *'Mario': Say cheese. carefully lifts bun and puts some cheese under; He then comes out of McDonalds with Robert's arms Order up. *'All Mario': Three cheers for a manager and a new elite soldier! Hip hip-- pauses *'Mario': So, in A Nintendo 4D Movie, I am saving the world from the evil Tabuu and save the world. to beginning *(Scene: Establishment Day, day) *'Jim Phelps': Citizens of Fantendo, we gradulate the new organization and thank you all by establishing our new protection and investigation organization that will be active forever and area will be served worldwide, the Milky Way and outer space to battle the Subspace and end the war, the Resistance. applauds That is right, people. Today, first Satan, and now Tabuu is a leader of the Subspace. First of all, congratulations on being number one to us. *'Japanese narrator': ジムフェルプス *'Mario': You are the founder and the leader? *'Jim Phelps': Yes, all I declare honor. Enough chat. Let's establish it. *(Scene: Subspace Headquarters, day) *'Tabuu': evil laughs shortly Well, well. You Resistance are doomed. *'German soldier': Sir! Sir? Ich weiß, es ist ein Präsident von Tokyo. Ich muss mit dem Widerstand Hauptquartier gehen und sie zerstören. *'Plankton': Silence, mister. *'Japanese narrator': シェルドンジェームズプランクトンジュニア *'Bogmire': Uh, why the heck is this? *'Japanese narrator': Bogmire、墓地の影 *'Neville': sighs Yes. *'Japanese narrator': ネヴィル、本好きの父 *'Soviet soldier': door Стой! *'Japanese soldier': ああええと。 soldier shoots at him *(Scene: Luigi's Mansion Secret Atlar, day) *'King Boo': Come forth, portrait ghosts. all portrait ghosts escape from portrait frames *(Scene: Iwo Jima Cave) *'Ella Metals': Andy? *'Japanese narrator': エラ金属 *'Andy Pasta': Ella? *'Japanese narrator': アンディパスタ *'Ella Metals': What is the matter with McBoo? Eh...you have to kill the Subspace with killing streaks. bombers dropping bombs Oh my gosh! What was that? *'Adolf Hitler': Mwahahahaha! *'Japanese narrator': アドルフヒトラー *'Kirby': Adolf Hitler? *'Japanese narrator': カービー *'Kirby': I kill you, Weegee! *'Weegee': Uh-oh... *'Japanese narrator': Weegee *'Wario': Police! *'Japanese narrator': ワリオ Category:Cutscenes Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Transcript